Patience
by Aloha.Laney
Summary: One shot. Neji's books and Sakura's patience don't really get along... SakuNeji. Please read and review!


**Summary: **Neji's books and Sakura's patience don't really get along... (One shot)

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

* * *

**Patience **

I was too slow once again, as usual. By the time I finished the washing up Neji was already sitting in his favorite armchair and reading a book. As almost every evening. And once he's started to read he isn't going to stop anytime soon. I hate it. I'd rather cuddle with him. He knows that and I'm starting to believe he's doing it on purpose to annoy me.

"Do you have to read?" I try to pout a bit. Perhaps…

"No." I almost cheer but Neji doesn't even lift his gaze from his book. "I don't have to but I want to."

I sigh disappointed. Man, what did I even expect from him.

Everyone who knows Neji also knows that he's extremely tenacious. But I had yet always been able to crack him. So far... I don't surrender that fast!

So I plant myself in front of him, show a big pout and look at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

No effect. I'm not really surprised at that if he doesn't even look at me… I have to try something different.

So I start to pull silly faces, I hold this up till my face begins to hurt.

Nothing. That can't be serious! I even dance stupidly. I really start to feel silly.

There! He rolled his eyes! Not exactly what I wanted but at least a start. After this whole thing didn't work out the way I wanted it to… I think I should try something new.

I grab a book out of the shelf myself whereas I don't really pay attention, which one I take. Only after I made myself comfortable on the sofa next to Neji I take a look at the title. This is strange. I can't read it. It has to be written in some language I don't know. That means it has to belong to Neji.

Whatever, it's good enough to help me pretending to read. That way I can watch Neji and think of something different to do.

Half an hour later it's getting more and more difficult to just sit there and pretend to be occupied. It's so boring!

Apparently did Neji see how I was grimacing and starting to fidget 'cause he's finally looking at me.

"Well, do you like it?" What? I was shortly distracted by his glance. So I simply reply the next thing that crosses my mind. "Yeah, I do. Totally. It's really thrilling!"

He looks at me seriously. "Really?"

It seems as if he's up to something 'cause I think I saw the corners of his mouth twitch and he's looking strangely at me. Did I do or say anything wrong? I'm getting suspicious… "Why?"

"You know, Sakura, actually there are three reasons why I can hardly believe what you just said." He lowers his book and looks at me intently.

It begins to dawn on me what he's getting at. It's beginning to get embarrassing. For me. You cannot kid Hyuuga Neji. It simply doesn't work.

I sigh. Well, then… Come on, shoot! Let's get over with it!

"Firstly, I didn't know that you could read upside down."

What? Oh shit! I didn't even notice that I held the book upside down; no wonder that I don't know the strange "language"… I can already see the corners of his mouth slightly moving upward.

"Secondly, did you even think about turning the page once?"

I didn't do it? Oops! Must've slipped my mind… Can it getting any worse?

"Thirdly, is it really that 'thrilling' to read an encyclopedia?"

It can. I wish the ground would swallow me… I never had been good at pretending.

For Neji it's fun. It's pretty obvious that the almighty Hyuuga-ness enjoys the adversities of other people. A full smirk is plastered on his face.

I only get a glimpse of it 'cause he immediately lifts his book again to read on.

I have so many curses in my mind that I have to try really hard to keep them there… Instead I heave a soft moaning.

But I do have one last idea. My last try for tonight... So I make my way to the bedroom. When I leave the room I can see Neji lifting his eyebrows questioningly.

I take my clothes off except for my slip and chest bindings and slip a short yukata over. I go back into the living room barefoot 'cause I know that Neji loves my legs…

All I get is a brief glance with a raised eyebrow. But this time I'm not to be put of that fast.

It seems that he's ignoring me but since I keep my eyes on his face, I can see that he glances at me every once in a while.

I begin to move seductively and let the yukata slide to the ground. But Neji makes no attempts to lower his book or even to put it away.

Now I only do have one last trump: I take slowly my chest bindings off… Neji's eyes widen but he makes no move to do anything...

After 15 minutes of moving in front of him half naked I'm at the end of my tether.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop reading." I give up, officially. For today…

Just as I was turning around to leave a strong grip on my wrist stops me. Neji pulls me onto his lap. The book lays unnoticed on the coffee table.

"Liar." He's right. Fortunately I'm sitting already 'cause my legs turn to jelly as he's pulling me close. Then he kisses me… It let's me forget everything what's in my mind.

Okay, he wins. For today… I will get him next time… at least I'll try to, starting tomorrow.

But now I have to make Neji forget his books… at least for the rest of the night…

* * *

**AN:** Please review! Thanks!


End file.
